Série de drabble
by Atelophobiia
Summary: Une série de petite drabble sur le manga/anime One Piece
1. LawLu

Son regard était illuminé par ce qu'il voyait. Il ne pouvait détourner son regard de la merveille qu'était sous ses yeux.

\- Mugiwara-ya. Que fais-tu ?

Law, lui était désespéré que Luffy, capitaine, soit aussi foufou. Qu'il se laissait distraire pour un rien. Cela l'exaspérait.

\- Toraoooo ! Regarde !

C'est alors que le plus petit colla quelque chose, qui semblait vivant sous le nez du tatoué, qui sur le moment recula en fronçant les sourcils. Sérieusement, s'il n'avait pas besoin de ce dernier, il l'aurait abandonné sur cette île. Mais, en tout cas, son regard plongea sur la chose que tenait le capitaine au chapeau de paille. Ce machin qui semblait être un scarabée. Effectivement, dans les mains de Luffy ce tenait bien un gros scarabée, un des insecte préféré de ce dernier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fou avec ça ?

\- Torao ! Embrasse-le !

\- Et puis quoi encore ?! Je ne vais pas embrasser ça !

\- Alors tu veux m'embrasser moi ?

Le scarabée réussit à ce moment a quitter les mains du plus jeune, qui ce mit alors à courir après pour le rattraper. Law était resté interdit. Les yeux légèrement écarquillé. Avait-il bien entendu ?


	2. SanjiChopper

\- Il va bientôt neiger. Mettez tous vos manteau ! On sera bientôt dans un climat d'hivers. Et il fera bien froid.

La navigatrice avait dicté et crié ses ordres, alors tous se dépêchèrent, et ce qu'elle avait prédit arriva bien assez tôt. La neige, en a peine quelques minutes, avait recouvert le pont du navire sur lequel vivaient les mugiwara. Le reste de la journée c'était passé tranquillement, et bientôt la nuit tomba, et emporta la plupart des membres de cet équipage loufoque dans un sommeil profond.

\- Sanji ? Tu ne dors pas ?

Le bond, et cuisinier de l'équipage, c'était retourné à la douce voix du médecin. Il lui fit d'ailleurs un léger sourire.

\- Je me fais une tisane.

\- Pourquoi ?! Tu es malade ?!

\- Pas du tout. Seulement, je suis très frileux, alors, je pense qu'une tisane de réchauffera.

Il avait parlé tout en se servant sa tisane dans sa tasse favorite, qu'il tenait à l'écart des perturbateur de l'équipage qui pourrait la casser pour faire encore et toujours leurs bêtises. Il s'assit ensuite à table, la tasse fumante entre ses mains, sous le regard encore inquiet du petit renne.

\- Tu es sur qu'il n'y a que ça ?

\- Mais oui Chopper. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il avait légèrement rit, alors que le renne, prenait une forme un peu plus humaine, et entoura le corps du blondinet de ses bras poilus. Blondinet qui aurait bien répliqué, mais il étai vraiment frileux, et Chopper était vraiment chaud. Ah s'il pouvait être un renne, ça serait plus facile. Car, dans les moment comme ceux-ci, il serait prêt à enfiler chaque habit en double.

Finalement, la tisane bue, et étant entre les bras de Chopper, il s'était réchauffé, et bien assez vite endormi.


	3. Zosan

Hello hello ! c:

Bon, comme c'était un peu long pour une simple drabble,

j'ai donc coupé la drabble " Zosan " En trois partie.

La première sera ici, le reste sur les deux prochains chapitre. o/

* * *

\- Je veux jouer !

Le capitaine avait crié à travers tout le navire, alors que tout les membres de son équipage étaient à ses côtés, en attendant le chapeau de paille annonce le jeu auquel il veut jouer. Et des fois, c'était pas gagner, quand il retombait en enfance comme maintenant.

\- Je veux jouer au papa et à la maman !

Alors que Franky lançait un "Suupeeerrrr", et que Robin riait doucement, car au fond ça pouvait être marrant. Nami soupirait devant l'immaturité de son capitaine. Chopper avait quand à lui des étoiles dans les yeux, et Usopp commençait une histoire en rapport avec le jeu, histoire de sire au petit renne qu'il avait encore vécue plus d'aventure qu'il n'en laissait paraître. Zoro et Sanji, eux n'étais pas du tout chaud à jouer à ce genre de jeu.

\- Je dois faire la cuisine.

\- Je dois m'entraîner.

Voilà que Luffy attrapait les larmes aux yeux, en disant que son second et son cuisinier était méchant. Nami, leur frappa derrière le crane en lançant un " Vous restez vous aussi ! ". Ils restèrent alors, avec une moue boudeuse, pendant que le brun frappait dans ses mains en riant.


	4. Zosan suite

\- Alors ! Chopper sera mon petit frère et Nami ma soeur jumelle. Robin et Franky seront le papa et la maman de Usopp, et Zoro sera mon papa et Sanji ma maman.

\- QUOI ?!

Le blond et le vert avait froncé les sourcils, tout en criant, comment ça ?! Ils ne pouvaient pas être le père et la mère !

\- Sanji il sait cuisiner comme une maman ! Et Zoro et fort comme un papa ! C'est pour ça.

Ok. C'était logique, mais une logique de merde. Bordel.

\- Je ne veux pas faire la mère ! Zoro peut le faire !

\- Comment ça ? Il a bien dit que le père devait être fort ?

\- Enfoiré ! J'suis aussi fort que toi ! Même plus tu verra quand je vais te botter le cul ! Saleté de Marimo !

\- Je veux que Maman et Papa s'embrasse !


	5. Zosan suite 2

Le brun avait rit, alors qu'il avait ça naturellement, le blond et le vert étaient, eux resté bloquer dans leurs mouvements. Quoi ? Ils avaient bien entendu ?

\- Impossible !

\- Tout a fait d'accord avec le cook pour une fois !

\- Soit pas d'accord avec moi ! Sabreur à la con ! Ça fait trop bizarre ! C'est inhabituel ! Surtout si tu le dis tout haut !

\- Ta gueule shittycook !

\- Non ! Toi ta gueule !

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient naturellement l'un de l'autre pour se frapper dessus, Robin, en bonne compagnie qu'elle était, utilisa son pouvoir pour faire glisser le blond, qui ne manqua pas de tomber sur le vert, et aidé encore une fois du pouvoir de la jolie brune, les lèvres ne manqua pas de se retrouver. Le temps de réaction ne fut pas long avant que le cuisinier ne pousse le sabreur, et part plus loin, le visage légèrement rouge, une main au niveau du coeur.

Putain de merde. Qu'étais cette accélération du battement cardiaque ? Pourquoi ressentait-il tout ça ? Enfoiré de sabreur, et de capitaine.


	6. LawBepo

Qu'elle idée qu'il avait eu de chercher une équipage dans une tel partie de l'île ! Une forêt, dense qui plus es, qui ne laissait rien voir de la sortie. Il avait bel et bien l'air perdu. Fallait que ça lui arrive, à lui, qui ne recherchait que quelques membres pour son équipage.

Un bruit attira son attention, il se retourna, et alors un grand ours blanc attaqua vers lui. Le brun utilisa son pouvoir, qu'il avait enfin appris a maîtriser parfaitement, pour changer sa place avec un caillou. Puis, il sortit son grand nodachi de son fourreau, et n'hésita pas a couper la bête en plusieurs morceaux.

\- J'ai faim...

Quoi ? L'ours avait parlé ?

\- Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi m's tu attaqué !

\- Je.. Je.. Désolé ! Je me nomme Bepo, je suis un ours polaire, et j'ai horriblement faim, alors j'ai pensé vous manger.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, en faite, cet ours, n'avait pas l'air méchant, puis on dirait une grosse peluche. Mais une grosse peluche qui pouvait vous déchiqueté quand il voulait. C'est en soupirant, qu'il recolla les morceaux de puzzle qu'il avait avec le corps de l'ours polaire, avant de prendre le coeur de se dernier, grâce à son pouvoir.

\- Bien. Suis-moi, je vais t'amener manger.

Il montra bien sur le coeur qu'il avait encore en main.

\- Mais je te préviens, t'essaye une quelconque attaque sur moi, ou tu fais un pas de travers, je n'hésiterais pas à compresser ton coeur jusqu'à que mort s'ensuive.

\- Je suis désolé !

C'est tout ce qu'avait répondue l'ours, alors que le brun lui tournait le dos, pour essayer de retrouver la sortie de la forêt. Chose qui ne serait s'en doute plus facile avec cette compagnie et cet odorat avancé, non ?


	7. SanjiUsopp

Sanji souriait alors qu'il posait le dernier plat à table, mais il remarqua bien assez vite le manque de présence d'une personne. Pourtant, Zoro était bien là, il ne s'entraînait pas. Chopper ne faisait pas de médicament, Nami ne faisait pas de carte, Robin ne lisait pas de livre. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que c'était Usopp qui avait tout simplement disparue de la circulation.

\- Personne n'a vue Usopp ?

\- Il a dit qu'il voulait finir un nouveau gadget auquel il venait de penser.

Sanji trouvait ça louche, vraiment, parce qu'auparavant, la même situation c'était passé et le long nez de l'équipage avait arrêté ses préparations pour venir manger. C'est donc naturellement, et quelques peu inquiet qu'il prépara une assiette qu'il mit de côté pour le brun plus tard. Sauf qu'à la fin du repas, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe du tireur d'élite. Alors Sanji décida de réchauffer l'assiette, et de partir dans le petit lieu que c'était approprié le menteur pour faire ses petites expériences. Et surprise, il était bien là en train de faire encore son "bidule".

\- Usopp ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne viens pas manger ?

\- Pourquoi ? C'est l'heure ?

\- Même plus que l'heure, tout le monde a finit.

\- Ah... Je suis désolé.. J'étais dans mes préparatifs...

\- Ce n'est pas grave j'ai ramené ton assiette.

Alors que le blond lui donné l'assiette, le brun cacha ce qu'il était en train de construire, et lorsqu'il prit le repas en main, il n'en fit que deux trois bouchées, c'est vrai qu'il avait faim. Mais il voulait à tout prix finir ce truc au plus vite pour être sur de l'avoir dans les temps.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fabriquait ?

Des légères rougeurs apparues sur ses joues, alors qu'il détournait le visage. Vraisemblablement gêné que le blond voulait savoir. Car en faite, ce qu'il fabriquait, c'était un cadeau pour se même blond. Bah quoi ? C'était l'anniversaire du cuisinier dans une semaine, il devait bien lui offrir quelque chose.

\- Tu n'a pas le droit de savoir !


	8. DoflamingoZoro

Perdu. Il était encore perdu. Comme souvent. Comme toujours. C'était comme ça à chaque fois. Quel idiot qu'il était. Maintenant, le tout était de retourner sur ses pas. Mais par où était-il venue ? Et comment avait-il fait pour atterrir dans une maison, qui semblait vide, vide de vie. Ou pas. Il entendait un rire au loin. Il se dirigea alors vers la direction du rire. Bien sur, long fut le temps avant d'arriver vers la source du bruit.

\- Doflamingo...

Il avait soupiré le prénom reconnaissant la personne au manteau rose. Personne, qui se retourna pour regarder l'homme au cheveux vert. Le bretteur de l'équipage des mugiwara s'élança sans rien attendre de plus, prêt à se battre, à démolir le plus grand. Seulement, le roi de Dessrosa était beaucoup trop réactif, et en un mouvement avait sortit ses jolis petits fils pour arrêter l'homme à l'oeil barré.

\- Roronoa Zoro... On va s'amuser.

Et un sourire de grandeur inhabituel pour une personne normal fit surface. Un sourire, mi-amusé, mi-pervers.

Ça ne présagé rien de bon.


	9. LucciPaulie

\- J'arrive pas a y croire ! Comment tu pu faire ça ! A moi ! A Icebarg ! T'es qu'un enfoiré !

Le brun se gratta l'arrière de la tête approchant du blond.

\- Ecoute... Je suis désolé. Je...

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas de tes fausses excuses ! Casse-toi !

Le brun soupira, s'approchant encore un peu plus, venant encadrer le visage du blond de ses mains.

\- Bien. De toute façon, je n'étais pas désolé d'avoir fais ce que j'ai fais.

\- Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi t'es revenue... ?

\- Je me suis rendue compte, que tu me manquais.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi enfoiré !

Il repoussa le brun, qui avec sa force, plaqua le blond contre le mur.

\- Je vois que même si j'essaye de te brosser dans le sens du poil ça ne marche pas.

\- Car je sais que tu es un connard !

\- Un connard que tu aime.

Le blond ne répondit pas, et Lucci afficha alors un sourire en coin amusé, alors qu'il allait prendre possession des lèvres du fumeur, qui lui mordit la lèvre. Le mi-homme, mi-léopard se recula.

\- Bien, ça sera tout pour ce soir. Je reviendrais demain.

\- Ne reviens pas ! Ou tu verra ce qui ce passera !

\- Ce qui se passera ? Tu finira par retomber dans les bras.

Le mi-félin rit, tout en sortant par la fenêtre.

\- Idiot. Tu sais très bien que j'en suis jamais sortit.


	10. LucciLaw

Petite drabble en deux parties.

* * *

Law, jeune étudiant en médecine, en ce jour hivernale, habillé de son gros manteau, sortit de chez lui. Il frissonnant, mais il devait allait en cours. Un rapide regard se fit dans sa boite aux lettres, quand un léger gémissements parvint a ses oreilles. Et bien vite, il vit sous la neige et sous les poubelles un corps. Pas du tout gêné, il poussa un peu les sacs, découvrant un jeune homme, assez beau d'ailleurs, mais en mauvais état. Soupirant il le releva, et le rentra chez lui. Puis, revenant d'avoir cherché sa trousse de premier soin, il vit que le jeune homme était réveillé.

\- Comment te nomme-tu ?  
\- Rob Lucci.  
\- Ton âge ?  
\- Trente ans.  
\- Métier ?  
\- Barman.  
\- Passe-temps.  
\- Je ne le dirais pas.

Trafalgar avait rit, c'était juste un petit test, il soigna les blessures, enlevant les vêtements de se dernier.

\- C'est un gang qui t'a fais ça ?  
\- Hn.  
\- Je me nomme Trafalgar Law. J'étudie en médecine. J'ai vingt-huit ans. J'aimerais que tu reste un peu ici. Pour que je puisse surveiller tes blessures.  
\- D'accord.


	11. LucciLaw Suite

Un mois, cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le brun avait recueillit un home âgé de la trentaine.

\- Je vais partir.  
\- Déjà ?  
\- Je ne veux pas t'embêter plus longtemps.  
\- Tu ne me gêne pas.

Il sourit doucement, ses mains allant contre le visage du plus âgé.

\- Tu va me manquer. Tu es un bon coup.

Le plus âgé grogna. Visiblement pas très heureux au fait de repenser qu'il avait aimer être en dessous. Mais bien vite il prit possession des lèvres du plus jeune, échangeant un baiser torride.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas on se reverra, et cette fois, je serais en forme pour être au dessus.  
\- Mais bien sur. Dis-moi, je voudrais savoir ton avis. Tu pense qu'ils se passera quoi s'ils savent que des personnes de clans adverse couchent ensemble ?  
\- Je sais pas. Et je m'en fiche. C'est pas eux qui vont me dire quoi faire sur mes partenaires de sexe.

Et Law sourit en coin.


End file.
